


Grumpy Guy/Happy Farmer

by Her_Infernal_Majesty



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Stardew Valley Shane Farmer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Infernal_Majesty/pseuds/Her_Infernal_Majesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have never done this before. I don't know what I'm doing. What year is it? What's for dinner. You're not my wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--That energetic Farmer should chill out.--

Every morning he saw her running about the town. So damn happy. It was disgusting how happy she was.  
He envied her for her childish fervour over the smallest of things, but it was also quite refreshing.  
It was almost a nice change from the usual. Almost. She seemed quite friendly, but she really wasn't his 'type'.

This was the second week of her arrival. He would avert his eyes and keep walking if she even deigned to look his way.  
That farmer would give a small wave and a lopsided grin, but he didn't see it falter slightly as he looked to the ground to pretend he didn't notice. 

How old would she have been? Shouldn't she be burnt out on life already? He was. What an immature child she came across as.  
Inheriting that old farm... She chose to leave the city whereas he got chewed up and spat out. She got a new fresh start in life and he got a turd that the universe didn't even attempt to put a cherry on top and try to pass it off as cake.

 

\--I've noticed you around...--

The Farmer stared in his direction as he walked to the Joja Mart like the world was upon his shoulders.  
She waited outside the front of Pierre's shop watching the clock slowly tick its way to nine AM.  
There was something about that grumpy guy. Not the imaginary black cloud that seemed to follow him about wherever went. No. Something else.  
He looked tired an awful lot. Hands in his pockets... five o'clock shadow. Rude. Oh yes, absolutely rude. That she was sure of.  
But it was almost like he wasn't really a rude guy per se, like he was a bad actor. Pretending to be mean and nasty but just maybe he wanted someone to reach out?  
Obviously that wasn't the case, he refused to even make eye contact.  
Still, the Farmer decided to see how much she could crack with this guy.  
Suddenly, a shadow suddenly stood in the Farmer's peripheral vision to see what she was looking at.  
"Something caught your eye?"  
"Whoa! Uhh... oh! Good morning Marnie."  
Marnie gave some kind of 'knowing' smile after she spotted what the Farmer was looking at. He entered the Joja Mart and the Farmer stopped looking in that direction slyly.

"Just - just waiting for the... shop... seeds... P-Pierre and..."  
"Oh of course. How's the farm going?"  
"Great thanks." It was going awfully. The Farmer was having trouble sleeping, she would sometimes wake up and would be sleepwalking, trying to hoe the floors of her house with a broom.  
There were weeds everywhere, an unkempt forest took over nearly the whole place, grass choked every spare place a weed, rock, twig or tree wasn't.  
Sometimes she was on the verge of tears, wanting to throw down whatever tool she was holding and kick the dirt about, screaming to the trees that she hated them.  
Something made her stick it out and it very well might have been the memory of working in that cramped smelly office at Joja.  
"No, the farm is great, I mean, it's... uh, coming along nicely."  
Marnie gave a warm smile and sighed gently. "That's good to hear. Say - I have an excess of hay that I simply cannot store anywhere... I was thinking of maybe sending it your way? I know how hard it is to juggle everything when you're first starting out and... well... people like us should stick together. Do you agree?"  
The Farmer was taken aback and touched by the sudden kindness. Marnie knew. It was ok to let the mask slip a bit... maybe.  
"Oh wow, really? That's - wow. Thank you so much. I really appreciate that. You - you really don't have to -"  
"No, I insist."  
"Thank you... I think my chickens will also appreciate that!" They both smiled at each other.

\--Back to being the furniture at my usual haunt.--

Shane sat in the usual corner of the saloon next to the fire place later that evening.  
He glowered at anything that moved and knocked back his beer. His chest ached sometimes, like there was glue or something heavier like cement always hindering him from breathing properly. It was a sad heaviness that came and lingered with no reason to at all.  
He had plenty of reasons to feel miserable, but he remembered rolling with the punches a lot more easily when he was a kid. And to his memory, his childhood wasn't really anything enchanting or magical.  
How do other people continue to smile and be happy when they all do the same thing every day? How do they derive any kind of enjoyment from the monotony? They rush into commitments, rush to responsibility and all seem to hold it together. What happened to wanting to hold onto any shred of youth? Why didn't anyone ever want to just... stay young and free?  
  
Then again, all that happiness - was it all just on the surface? Was he just terrible at wearing that mask that everyone else was so good at donning? Yes, of course. Everyone is better anyway. Better at faking it or better at being happy even in their boring repetitive lives. He just sucked. Everyone else has their crap sorted and he was just a lost kid. They all knew what they were doing, where they were meant to be. He was just walking in circles and couldn't even call for help, because who was even listening anyway? Everyone is just so damn preoccupied and happy in their stuffy, boring, BORING lives... up their own arses... too good to look around and -  
  
The Farmer walked in, wiping her feet at the door. Ugh. Look at that demeanour. Shoulders straight, eyes up, looking at people, hands out of her pockets, smiling... What's the appeal of living? How do these people find APPEAL in anything?  
  
Shane watched her walk to the bar from the corner of his eye. He pretended that the rim of his beer was more interesting.  
The Farmer started talking to Emily. They seemed to be getting along all right. Then again, he had seen them hanging out together more than a few times outside of the saloon.  
Still pretending to look down at his beer, watching them from the corner of his eye, he watched that Farmer gesture subtly in his direction. Yeah, laugh it up. Whatever. Gossip. I really don't care... He felt that pang in his chest again. Yep. Point and have a good old chat about me. I'm so interesting, after all. He hardly noticed that he was scowling. Glaring at his beer, he took another deep swig. No, he wasn't going to leave and give people that satisfaction.  
He was going to continue to drink, and he wasn't going to let anybody slyly ridicule him into leaving.  
"Shane?" Emily's voice snapped Shane back to his spot at the saloon, beer in hand still.  
He looked up and saw the Farmer walking towards the saloon doors, then suddenly stop to talk to Clint after he pulled her up.  
  
Shane then turned to Emily and waited for her to speak.  
"This beer is for you."  
"How much do I owe?" He grunted in response.  
"No, nothing. It was from-"  
"Who?"  
Emily then pointed to the Farmer. As Emily did so, the Farmer turned to look in their direction, giving a smile and then leaving through the saloon doors. It was like she left her smile behind because that was all he could see. Why did she buy him a beer? What was she playing at? He blinked a few times, nodded and gave a small and quickly-faded smile to Emily. Emily gave one of her dazzling smiles and swept away to the other end of the bar to serve Pam.  
He looked towards the doorway where that Farmer's smile was only just a few moments ago. He shook his head slightly to try and jostle it from his vision. Didn't work. He finished his beer and looked to the beer that the Farmer just bought him. 

\--White Room--

This went on for weeks. That Farmer would walk in, buy him a beer and ask Emily to give it to him, then talk to whoever was in the saloon except for him, then sweep out leaving behind her smile and the smell of dirt and grass.  
What she was playing at, he didn't know. But by now, she was seemingly everywhere.  
Waiting out the front of Pierre's as he made his way to Joja Mart in the morning. At the saloon in the evenings and running around the forest at random times. He was getting to the point where he wanted to thank her for all the beers she would buy him every night, but he felt like he left it too late... would it look silly to suddenly thank her after all this time? He shrunk in his seat and felt his cheeks redden a little. He downed his beer.  
"Emily, two beers please."  
Shane kept his head down as some person sat next to him. He didn't look up. People usually avoid sitting near him which was his preference. Well... that was partly a lie. He liked being alone, but he hated being alone. However, being with people meant having to go through the motions, forcing facial expressions and body gestures and voice tones... too exhausting. But he really felt alone. But alone was easier.

"Here." The woman's voice interrupted his thoughts as a beer was pushed across the bar into his line of sight.  
Shane looked up. It was the Farmer.

"You were looking a little thirsty there, holding onto an empty beer."  
"Y -yeah. I..." Shane trailed off, avoiding eye contact.  
She smiled and started to speak. "My name is -"  
"I know who you are." Shane interrupted.  
"W-well, isn't your name -"  
"Shane. Yup."

She held up her beer and gestured for him to pick up his with her eyes. "To your good health." She gently clinked her beer against his. They both drank. He smiled slightly, in spite of himself. Still, he continued to look down at the bar. The Farmer didn't really talk, she just... sat and enjoyed his company. Or so it seemed. He would catch her glancing his way and smiling every now and again from the corner of his eye. Nothing more.  
  
This happened a few more nights in a row. Then those days turned into weeks. He started to notice people would look their way questioningly and some would whisper to whoever they were sitting next to, but he didn't really care this time. And it wasn't in the 'I don't care but I really do deep down' kind of way. Just people being people.  
  
"So. Joja Mart, huh?"  
Shane looked up, but not into her eyes. Looking at her hair was easier.  
"Oh. Yeah... Yeah." He responded.  
"I used to work for Joja too." The Farmer turned her gaze to the bar, using her finger to draw shapes on the surface with the water pooled at the base of her glass.  
Shane breathed out of his nose and gave her a sideways glance. "But I see you still have a soul. How did you get out of that alive?"  
The Farmer snickered. "I barely got out at all."  
"Yeah. Place is a black hole. Get out if you can, before she sinks her claws into you. Sucks you dry. Good to see you got out."  
The Farmer looked up and did a half smile that reached her eyes, then went back to idly drawing on the bar with the water and her finger. "That's the first time I have seen you smile Shane."  
"I wasn't smiling. You were."  
The Farmer breathed out of her nose with a grin. "You smiled. I'm surprised it didn't crack your face."  
"Yeah. I don't smile." Shane slyly looked up at the Farmer with a shadow of a grin.  
"You should do that more often. It's startling. Oh no - not in a bad way. I mean, it... caught me off guard. You have a good... you are... well, you look handsome."  
Shane almost choked on the mouthful of beer he started to take. "S-sorry?"  
The Farmer shrugged and then grabbed Emily's attention. "I got this round Shane - no, put your money back. Please. I insist."  
"Another round? Uh... is everything ok Snowpea?"  
"Yeah, everything's fine - I just shipped a good harvest - wait, what did you just call me?"  
"Just road testing some nicknames for you."  
"Well, road test no more. I rather like that one." The Farmer's face lit up as she smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need sleep but here I go, hope you enjoy because I still don't know what I'm doing.

\--Raging Lung--

 

"Ok. I have an idea." The Farmer suddenly exclaimed after a few more beers that went down a little too well.  
"Shoot."  
"Come help test out these new drinks I brewed up."  
"Hm?"  
"At my house I have some drinks -"  
"Hehe you think SOME drinks will sustain me?"  
"Love, my house is a goddamn brewery. Trust me. Now, help me up, I am kinda pissy and I don't think I will be able to walk straight..."  
  
They walked out of the door, where only the Farmer turned to make eye contact with Emily. Emily gave a wink and two thumbs up, jumping a little on the spot. The Farmer waved and grinned as Shane got the door. He luckily didn't seem to notice.  
"Whoa, I can't see." The Farmer grabbed Shane by the arm as she stumbled slightly. "Sorry Shane, my eyes still haven't adjusted to the darkness."  
Shane felt his stomach flutter a little. No... It was the alcohol. Nothing more. There wasn't a totally cute girl that bought you beers and apparently has a brewery in her house gripping onto your arm... asking you to come over to her house...  
  
They walked the usual path, past Marnie's ranch. The Farmer suddenly stopped. "Oh! Wait! Look at the water! The moon!" She suddenly let go of his arm and ran to the dock.  
Shane allowed himself to grin now that nobody was watching. His chest burned a little. He rubbed his sternum firmly with the palm of his hand to calm himself. She turned and yelled out to him. "Shane! Come on! Look at this!"  
He chuckled and followed her slowly at a small distance.  
She was already sitting on the dock, her feet dangling off the edge, the water a small ways below.  
He plonked down beside her, one arm resting on his knee, the other leg stretched out in front of him, allowing himself to look sideways at her. The moon was full and shone on her enchanted face. She was captivated by the moonlight rippling over the water. "It's so pretty, huh?" She looked at him suddenly, catching him off guard. He couldn't respond. However, she didn't seem to mind because she smiled once more and then looked at the water again.  
  
  
"Shane..."  
"Mmm?" He still had trouble talking.  
  
"Do you ever feel... you know... like giving up?"  
Shane's breath caught in his throat. The Farmer paused to see if he would answer. When he didn't, she then slowly continued.  
"I was miserable in the city... so I came here. Now I feel like there is a whole bunch of expectations lumped on me... I mean. I was a kid in the city. Sure, I worked a nine to five job, sometimes had to skip a few meals to pay the rent... went to the laundromat and other... adult-y things... But I was a kid. I had time to go home and play video games, talk to friends... I had a bit of spare time... Just time to muck about and stuff. Now I am constantly... working. And I mean, the change is good, y'know? I don't know. I mean..."  
  
She sighed and paused to see if Shane wanted to respond. When he continued to sit in silence, she started to talk again. "I've lived alone, sure. But in a small unit... neighbours either side... Now I am in this big house, all alone, nearest neighbours a bit of a distance. Feels kinda lonely. All these animals rely on me, I don't have time for video games... I started forcing myself to go to the saloon because I was starting to go... well... crazy." She sighed and sat in silence. "Sorry... kinda rambled there."  
  
  
Shane suddenly found his voice "No... no. It's fine. I get what you're saying. I uh... honestly didn't expect it..."  
  
The Farmer looked up at him. He looked out over the water to avoid eye contact. He then continued to talk. "I didn't expect such a seemingly happy-looking person to feel that way, I mean."  
  
"Yeah... well..." The Farmer half grinned. "I still feel sad all the time, but y'know."  
  
  
Shane suddenly sighed and threw a nearby twig into the water, making the water ripple in the moonlight. "Do you ever feel like... No matter what you do, you're gonna fail? Like... you're stuck in some miserable abyss and you're so deep down that you can't even see the light of day?"  
  
The Farmer sat quietly, looking out over the water. She let him continue.  
  
"No matter how... hard I try... I feel like I don't have the strength to climb back out again." He trailed off. The Farmer frowned and turned to look at him.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence. The Farmer couldn't work out what to say at that point. So she took in a deep breath and sighed gently.  
  
  
"Come on. Let's go try that stuff I made." She stumbled to her feet and put her hand out for him to take. He looked up and paused. He then gave a tired smile and took her hand, allowing her to help him up to his feet.  
  
  
\--Moonshine of the Ancient Fruit--  
  
  
They walked to the outskirts of her farm mostly in silence when suddenly the Farmer spoke up again.  
  
"Shane... I have faith in you... that you can get out of that hole."  
"I don't know."  
"No, you got something there in you. I see it. I can't explain it. You need that fire back in you."  
"Be my own light you reckon? Sounds tacky and cliche."  
"Those kind of tired phrases are tired phrases for a reason. Because they are right."  
  
  
The Farmer paused thoughtfully as they crunched through the thick grass. She proceeded to talk. "I'm not saying your issues can be cleared up that easily. I'm not saying that this kind of crap can be cleared up in a day. I'm not going to poo-poo your problems and how you feel and throw textbook hollow feel-good quotes at you. I'm no good for that and it helps nothing. It's weak as water. But what I can do for you is be here for you... I think I have proved more than enough that you can't shake me off that easily... I mean. We can continue to sit in silence most nights at the bar, we can have D&M's on the dock late at night... whatever man. Whatever that will give you... SOMEthing. I'm also pretty good for hugs. Frequent hugs. When I felt at my most alone and my chest would hurt, I would hug one of my fattest pillows... but it only helped a little. It's... it's better to be held by a flesh-and-blood person... all warm and... kinda melts all those... knots away..." She trailed off.  
  
  
Shane didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. All he could manage was a grunt in an agreeing tone. He didn't want to get emotional.  
  
  
"Well... here we are!" The Farmer pointed to her house, thankfully changing the tone of conversation. Robin did a good job on the upgrades.  
  
The Farmer led Shane inside the house and then into an area upstairs full of kegs. "I know you love beer, but I really want you to try my ancient fruit wine. Stuff'll knock your socks off honey!"  
  
  
She whipped out a bottle from a nearby cabinet and filled it to the brim. "Ok, come this way."  
  
She led him back down the stairs and into her bedroom. "It's warmer in here and I want to play music off my TV." She chuckled as she put the bottle down on the table. She left the room for a brief moment, yelling from the kitchen "Sit and chill out, just getting some glasses!"  
  
Shane sat and looked around her room. She had a video games system on a small table in front of the television. The table he sat at was between that and the bed. It was warmer in here than the rest of the house as she had said.  
  
"Here" She brought two shot glasses. "Shots."  
  
"What?" Shane stammered.  
  
The Farmer lit up and grinned. "Oh, I dunno. Only need a drop of the snake venom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with us? I think I might have a little more up my sleeve if you want. Am I allowed to write 'adult-y' stuff? Will it make me blush too much? WHO KNOWS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Cough*

\--Heaven Tonight--  
  
  
They had a few shots, music playing from the television. They talked and laughed for a short time, just enjoying the company.  
  
"Jeeze, this isn't too bad Farmer." Shane nodded in approval after a short pause.  
"What happened to calling me Snowpea?"  
"Ah - oh... uh... W-well..."  
  
The Farmer giggled at his stammering. He blushed a deep red and looked around for an excuse to change the subject. "You have time for video games now?"  
"I guess I do!" She smiled and stumbled to the floor, stretching out her arm to turn it on. "I don't feel like walking." She assured Shane.  
"Move this crap out of the way." She added, rolling onto her back and pushing the table Shane sat at with her feet more to the side. "It's better on the bed. Sit on the bed. I use that beanbag over there and you prop yourself up and the TV is so huge and the combo is - HNG!" She punched her fist into the air with passion.  
  
Shane grinned as he grabbed the beanbag and put it on the bed. The Farmer turned on the television by stretching out her foot and pressing the on button. Then she rolled and stood to her feet then lept onto the bed, throwing Shane a controller.  
  
"You can walk again, huh?"  
"Yep. Now, prepare to be wrecked Shanus."  
"Mmm. Sure."  
  
They played a few games for a while, The Farmer beating Shane in most games. "You're terrible at this, look, I'm over here you're - what are you even doing - ?"  
"Shh."  
"Casual..."  
"Shuuuush" Shane grumbled.  
"Shane! Hahaa!" The Farmer beat him again.  
  
"Oh by Yoba's steaming legs!" Shane grabbed a nearby pillow and used it to push the Farmer playfully.  
She laughed "Right." She rolled to her knees and tackled him on the bed, jokingly trying to take the pillow from him. He curled his body around it so she couldnt get to it, so she started to poke his sides as he pleaded with her to stop, chuckling in between.  
  
"Give it up Shane" She chuckled as she attempted to give him a small wedgie. He flinched, and laughing, grabbed her hand and used his other hand to hit her with the pillow. She tore it from his hand and as she was about to hit him in the face with it, he quickly grabbed it back and tossed it across the room. "Hey, my pillow!" She laughed, pinning both his arms down onto the bed above his head.  
  
  
They both paused. And looked at each other. The farmer make a low throaty giggle and began to blush. Shane's eyes opened a little wider, but he couldn't look away from her.  
He nervously chuckled. She squirmed a little nervously. That helped matters none.  
  
"Oh man..." Shane breathed.   
"What?" She asked, nerves on edge.  
"I... don't know..."  
  
"S-same..." She gave a rattling breath and she could feel his heart banging in his chest as hers did the same. He felt so soft to lie upon. She liked that he had that little bit of pudge... the kinda guy you could cuddle up to and sleep on them like a pillow. She let out a little nervous involuntary squeak.  
"I... I'm just gonna..." She trailed off and closed her eyes. She moved closer so their lips were only a few centimetres apart. She could feel his warmth radiating from him. She could hear him breathe in that same nervous way. But he didn't pull away, he didn't push her to the side. There they sat, mouths only a small distance apart.  
She was too nervous to cross that smallest of gaps. Her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest. She could feel it in his chest too. Her arms started to shake as she still had him pinned down.  
  
She pressed herself against him a little more, their lips still not touching. Shane groaned and pulled his arms free, wrapping his arms around her and he pulled her in to kiss.  
Their kissing intensified as he held her tighter. He felt so warm. She allowed her arms to wrap around his waist, in between his jacket and his shirt. She just wanted to let him wrap himself around her, sharing this warmth together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyeah...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, being people, posting on the internet. Sorry... but I get a little nervous writing anything too 'mature' because I'm a silly turd that can't help but tee-hee and blush at this kinda stuff.  
> Regardless, here's some more stuff. I hope it's enjoyable!

\--Got You (Where I Want You)--  
  
Both started breathing faster as he held her as tightly as he could, to break up the knots in his chest. He felt like his head was going to explode, his vision was frantic and he felt like a shark in a feeding frenzy. He clung to her, pulled her body as close to him as physically possible.  
  
She sighed as he raked his fingers through her hair, gently pulling and letting go. Her hair was surprisingly soft.  
  
He pushed her off him gently to the side as he moved to be on top of her. He sat upright and took his jacket off. They slowly started to undress. He held her face in his hand as he tenderly brushed her lips with his. She sighed as he kissed her deeply. Her legs wrapped around him.  
  
Every movement he made, she felt like her chest was going to explode. Little sparklers would pop and fizzle deep in her chest and stomach. It was enough to make her cry as she looked into his tired yet more alive eyes. His hair flopped lightly downwards with every movement he made. He intertwined his fingers with hers and stared into her heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
  
He felt loved that night.  
  
  
\--The Colour Of My Love--  
  
  
Shane opened his eyes in a bed that wasn't his. In a short burst of confusion, he looked to his side. There was the Farmer. The sun shone through the window and lit up her hair.  
His heart throbbed in his throat. He felt hazy. He thought it was a dream. A good dream, of course, but... he was about to pinch himself until the Farmer stirred in her sleep, rubbing her nose with a knuckle and letting out a sleepy snuffle.  
  
"Oh man..." Shane sighed with an ache in his chest. He couldn't be here. THIS was why he couldn't allow himself to get close to anyone.  
  
He was going to hurt her regardless. Whether he stayed or left. But at least if he left, she wouldn't be as hurt in the long run.  
  
Imagine this hard-working woman having to emotionally cater to his daily miseries?  
  
She deserves so much better... He chanced another tender look at her as she slept in the morning sun.  
  
His heart sunk into his stomach. He slowly moved from the bed and started to dress.  
  
What would a woman like that want with a mug like me? So beautiful, inside and out. Strong... hard-working... Funny... Just hearing her voice makes me believe for even a second that everything will be ok.  
  
But nothing will ever be ok. I'm not right for her.  
  
  
...Imagine her coming home with that lopsided grin on her face after a productive day, bringing in a good haul, just to have me in one of my broody moods... watching her smile slide off her lovely face... Coming to comfort me... losing her shine and good mood just to cater to me... to look after me...  
  
  
What did you ever see in a misery-guts like me... when you could have just about anyone?  
  
  
  
  
No. I'm going. I'm sorry... you innocent, beautiful woman. I'm going and... I'm... Hell. I'm sorry. I'm going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... sorry about that. Thanks for sticking around this far! Hng for Shane-angst <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for some of my Aussie slang. Mate. ;)

\--Bail B-because Of Work And... And Stuff--  
  
He practically ran from her farm. And it wasn't because he was running late for work.  
He could imagine the Farmer jokingly telling him "Work? Eh, just wag it."  
Maybe I should wag work... No. No.  
He rushed home and got sorted out.  
Shane was worried about bumping into the Farmer. Or Emily. Or anyone that saw him leave the saloon with the farmer last night. He started sweating bullets as he practically sneaked his way to work.  
  
The whole day he packed the shelves, looking over his shoulder, worried that someone would confront him. He didn't think he could bear the Farmer's puppy dog eyes... hell, maybe him leaving in the morning was natural. She knew he had work... just as she has work.  
Flashbacks of the night would surge through his mind the whole day, almost jolting him back to life with the pure electricity it crackled through him.   
His heart would lurch, distracting him from his work. He just wanted to walk out and never come back. Pull a Farmer and bail on Joja, y'know?  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed out a heavy sigh. Get back to work kiddo. Forget her. That ain't going anywhere. She's better than you. Look at you. Look at you on the floor, on your knees, packing shelves. She's outside in the fresh air, amongst her livestock... all those chickens relying on her to be fed and cuddled. Those crops yearning for their day's drop of water. Look at these shelves, begging for the produce to be stored on them. Look at the difference you are making, Shane! Wow. What an earth-shattering change you are making for the good people of the community. She's better than you. She's got more friends, she can talk to people. She earns more money, has a house... She's just better. Better in every way and look at you, in a turd-kicking job, not enough money to even support your self-medicating. Ugh. Disgusting. You're wretched. She can light up a room by just entering it and you just make it bland and miserable. Loser.  
  
Shane sighed again, this time, feeling sick to his stomach. He was working himself up again, making himself self loathe and kick himself down. Further down the hole.  
Sure, she's better though. And look at me... What does she see in me? Well, it doesn't matter. She's gonna hate me soon enough anyway. I'm going to make sure of it.  
Then I can go back to keeping to myself. Go back to what I was before she came along.  
  
\--Pepper--  
  
The Farmer watered her crops idly, thinking about last night with a dreamy grin on her face.  
Shame she didn't wake up in time to make Shane a coffee or something before he had to rush to work.  
  
Poor guy must be feeling a little seedy today... Maybe I should go drop by and bring him something?  
Oh no wait... would that be too forward? I know we kinda... yeah... we... well... kinda past the hand-holding stage... hit a home run as it were... but... would that be too clingy?  
  
She muddled it over in her head for a fair chunk of the day, trying to ignore the lurching jolts that would roll through her whole body whenever she remembered any snippet of the previous night.  
It was hard to think of anything else honestly. Seeing the colour of his hair on anything made her remember the smell of it as she pressed her nose into the side of his head.  
The blue of the sky reminded her of how warm his jacket was when she held him. The little holes in it... She shook her head roughly. Her arms and back of her neck were starting to prickle and grow hot.  
  
"I need a drink." She said out loud to her dog, Gromble. She checked her watch. Good-o.  
  
\--Cold As Ice--  
  
Sitting at the saloon with a beer in her hand, she shyly sat in the corner where she usually sat with Shane.  
Emily was run off her feet and didn't get a chance to talk to the Farmer, so Gus served her the usual.  
The time crawled onwards. The usual time for Shane to turn up came, and went.  
  
The Farmer found herself looking at the door more often than usual. Surely he was going to turn up? He wouldn't just... not... turn up because of... last... night... She felt her neck grow hot. Maybe he didn't really like her that much after all. Maybe he regretted it. Understandable. But... still.  
  
"Hey! A-are you ok?" Emily bounced over, blue hair flopping about.  
"Y-yeah... no? I don't know? Did... did you see Sh-Shane at all?"  
"Um... yeah..." Emily looked slightly down-cast. "He came in to buy a slab of beers... I thought... well... That you guys were hanging out tonight or something. I assumed. So you... didn't know that then, huh?"  
  
The Farmer felt her face drain a little with worry. Ok... maybe it's not all bad. It's no good to be too reactionary. It was easy to feel a little hurt, considering last night, but maybe everything was ok.  
"Yeah... no..." The Farmer trailed off.  
"Yeah-No? What happened?"  
The Farmer wrinkled her forehead in almost a pleading way. Emily gasped.  
"No way. Really?"  
  
The Farmer just sighed in response. "Well. That's that then I guess. I dunno. Just gonna... go to bed now. Thanks for the beer Emily."  
"Hey - wait..." Emily called out gently, but the Farmer had already stood and was walking out the door.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. Shane punishing himself, wallowing. Because he's silly.

\--Crimson And Clover--  
  
  
Shane hid in his room, drinking the beer he bought. Cost him almost a weeks wages, but now he could hide away more. Sneak to work, then sneak home and... yeah. Drink.  
Not very ideal... stupid... weak... He shook his head and downed another beer. He was getting drunker than he usually did. He didn't care.  
  
"Hey Shane love, did you feed the chicke- Oh my Yoba. How - how drunk are you?"  
Shane was sitting on the floor of his room, leaning against the side of his bed looking blankly at his Aunt Marnie.  
"Wat."  
"Shane... Shane love..." She walked a little way into his room, pushing cans aside as she did so.  
He didn't really respond. So she walked in further and sat on the end of his bed.  
"What's going on, love?"  
"Nah..."  
"No, look at you, something is wrong."  
"Look... I'm fine."  
"Stop this. Stop this now. I don't know what I can do to help you anymore. Look at yourself. You are drinking yourself into oblivion!"  
"Fuuc-"  
"No, enough. What can I do to help you!? Shane! I am worried about you! I don't know how to help you -"  
  
"Aunty?" Jas walked in the doorway rubbing her eyes.  
"Go back to bed darling." Marnie stood and walked to the door to shoo Jas away. Marnie turned and pointed to him with worry etching her face. "Get yourself sorted. Enough is enough. I can't bear to watch you waste away like this." She walked out and closed the door behind her.  
  
He sat in silence for an hour, downing a few more beers when something slid under his door. He heard little feet run away.  
  
He could hardly walk, but he managed to half stumble to the doorway, then clump to the floor. There was a note that looked a little lumpy. He opened up the note and something fell out. Not knowing what it was, he went to read the note. He had trouble reading, so he had to close one eye. All it said was;  
  
"We love you. Love Jas <3"  
  
Tears prickled his eyes. Then he looked down into his lap. It was a Snowpea flower.  
He hung his head, put his face in his hand and started to silently sob.  
  
\--Habits--  
  
This was how he spent his days. Barely getting to work on time because of his drinking. Going home, passing out for an hour, waking up suddenly due to bad dreams, drinking until the wee hours of the morning, repeat.  
He was sure the Farmer would come by every now and again to see Marnie and he was certain that she asked about him. Didn't matter.  
  
One night he felt bolder than usual. He decided to go to the dock late at night and take a few beers with him.  
There he lay on the dock, looking up at the stars.  
After a time, he heard some footsteps walking towards him. He didn't move because he didn't care.  
The figure sat down beside him.  
  
"Shane... I've been really worried about you..."  
"So?"  
"Really? After... all that. After everything? Did I really mean that little to you?"  
"Let's not get into this."  
"No... I ... I want to. I really lo- care about you, Shane."  
"Farmer, let's not."  
She paused, choking back a little sob. "Shane..."  
He sat up and looked at her.  
"Sh... Shane... Look... are you ok?"  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"W-well... I uh..." She was holding something in her hands. "The other night -"  
He cut in "Was a mistake."  
"W-what?"  
  
"Look. Don't be this way. It's just better if we don't talk about that any more." His stomach lurched.  
The Farmer took a deep shuddering breath and made a move to stand. "Ok." Was all she could choke out.  
She dropped whatever was in her hands and stumbled off into the night.  
  
Once he knew he was alone, he closed his eyes and leaned back. His hand touched what she dropped. He ham-handedly grasped it and brought it up to eye-level. It was a bouquet.  
He swallowed a couple of times, but the lump rose in his throat. WHY did she want to ruin her life with him!? WHY?  
He gripped the bouquet harder then threw it into the water, regretting it instantly. But regardless, he watched it float gently away from the docks.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... silly man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope this is good enough. I have had no sleep and this is what I have pumped out. Sorry about a certain pair being kinda mean, I do like them, but I needed... uh. Yeah. FLAVOUR.

\--Gimme Back--  
  
Shane started venturing out now after all that was said and done. For the next few weeks he returned to his usual routine of going to work and heading to the saloon after. He didn't drink as much, instead, springing back to the usual he had.  
  
He went back to the usual refusal to make eye contact, his usual corner of the saloon.   
"One beer please." Shane pushed some money onto the counter as Emily walked up to him.  
She plonked the beer she had for him on the counter, slopping a little on his jacket, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. She then crossed her arms and continued to stare at him.  
  
"What - what was that for!?"   
"Man, you with all this bad energy. You had something good and then you, like - you know what you did!" Emily suddenly simmered down, gave a small frown and took the money slowly from the counter. "Shane... why did you -"  
  
"Watch it."  
"Fine. I shouldn't have said anything. Just... there was no need to hurt her like that... Not nice... At all." She walked away to the till, her mood now softened.  
Shane rolled his eyes and took a deep swig of his beer.  
  
  
  
\--Every Heartbeat--  
  
  
  
The seasons rolled on, where Shane nor the Farmer spoke. They hardly bumped into each other, and when they did, they would both pretend that they didn't know one another.  
  
He felt sick every time. The memories of that night always invaded his dreams. However, he felt better somewhat knowing that she now didn't have to put up with him.  
  
  
  
"You know they are seeing each other, right?"  
"What?" Shane was suddenly brought back to earth. Emily was leaning on the bar and looking at him as she brought him over a beer.  
"You heard me." She made to walk away when Shane suddenly changed expression. Something Emily had never really seen before on him. She stopped.  
  
"Shane... Why the change of heart?"  
He pretended his broody expression didn't slip and adjusted his face back to normal.  
  
"Well... He seems to treat her right, that Elliott." She added.  
  
Shane looked up suddenly. Emily gave a slightly sad look at Shane then walked to the other end of the bar to tend to other customers.  
  
Shane looked down into his beer. Right. Of course someone like her would find someone else.  
However, deep within him, his manly competitiveness stirred a little.   
Maybe he COULD treat her right... Maybe he... No. He wasn't good enough.  
He looked up at Emily. She turned and looked him in the eye, slightly frowning. She raised her eyebrows then turned away.  
  
Shane stood up and walked to the door. No, he had to see for himself. But he had to make a stop somewhere first.  
  
  
  
\--Don't Close Your Heart--  
  
  
  
The sun was starting to set as he made his way to the beach. There they were, sitting at the shore, talking. They were sitting on a towel.  
  
He wasn't sure if it was wishful thinking, but the Farmer looked a little disinterested as Elliott was talking. She would nod every now and again, give a half-arsed smile, then look at the ocean.  
Shane stood out of sight as he tried to catch the conversation.  
  
"So tomorrow, are you going to dance with me?" Elliott grinned as he looked at the Farmer.  
"Uh... hm?" She was pretty distracted.  
Elliott sighed and repeated himself. "Flower dance?"  
"Oh! Oh, yeah, sure. Sure thing, hon."  
  
Shane quietly scowled.   
Now's not the time... He thought to himself. So he turned around and went home.  
  
  
  
\--Bad Romance--  
  
  
  
He tucked the old withered and slightly damp item into his jacket pocket. He didn't know why he still did it, but it felt... right. He didn't care about the potential smell.  
  
He begrudgingly made his way to the dance. He didn't know why he bothered to go. Why did he want to see all the 'happy couples' dancing as he stood watching all the happiness fly around? It was enough to make anyone sick.  
  
No. It was good to get out of the house. It was his day off, he refused to sit at home or on the docks thinking about her. Maybe he will ball-up and do what he planned on doing yesterday.  
  
He made it to the forest clearing and leaned against a fence. There she was. Looking as lovely as ever. She didn't quite have that glow about her, but she still lit up the place, all right.  
  
He glanced over to the river. There was the brilliant-super-duper Elliott. He was deep in conversation with Leah. Shane glared. Why was he talking to her? Sure, they were friends, but they seemed a little TOO friendly. Shane breathed out of his nose harshly. To calm himself, he patted his jacket pocket.  
He watched the Farmer walk over to Elliott and Leah. Elliott looked a little disinterested in his girlfriend, his body language was a dead give-away.  
  
Shane had had enough. He turned away and went to where he secretly left some clothes. A suit. After he quickly and quietly changed, he made his way back to the clearing. He was extremely nervous, his face became flushed and he refused to look at anyone that stared.  


  
Still time to run away...  


  
However, he walked towards the Farmer. Jaws dropped. The Farmer suddenly had a blank face. She turned white as a sheet, then suddenly she turned red. However, she tried to ignore him and looked back at Elliott.  
  
"I say... you're the local drunk, correct?" Elliott smiled.  
  
"Not here for you." Shane didn't look away from the Farmer the whole time.  
"Snowpea-"  
"No. No, you do NOT get to talk to me." She had a tremble to her voice.  
  
He put his hand in his suit jacket and pulled out an old tattered, discoloured and slightly damp bouquet.  
  
Elliott laughed. "Disgusting."  
  
The Farmer looked speechless.  
"Here is the bouquet that... that you -"  
  
"You aren't serious, are you?" Elliott cut in. "That's my girlfriend you're-"  
"I'm not talking to you." Shane kept his voice level.  
  
"Elliott, you might as well tell her." Leah suddenly cut in.  
"Quiet!" Elliott tried to hush her.  
  
The Farmer was distracted, still looking at the old crusty bouquet. Then she looked up confused towards Elliott and Leah. "...What? Tell me what?"  
  
  
  
Elliott sighed. Leah looked apologetic and took a step towards the Farmer. "Elliott and I have been... well... seeing each other."  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" The Farmer sounded like the wind had been knocked out of her.  
  
"Can... we just go - yeah, I think we are just going to..." Elliott put his arm around Leah and steered her away, noticing the Farmer looking more than angry.  
  
She then swooped on Shane.  
"This is out of character for you. Being... nice. Just leave me alone." She made to walk away, but he put his hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Snowpea. Listen to me. I was an... I was an idiot."  
  
The two of them didn't notice some of the townsfolk secretly listening in, entertained by the series of events that had taken place in such a short span of time. In a small town like this! Who needs television?  


  
Shane thrust the old bouquet into her hands. She didn't flinch, instead, she kept direct eye contact with him.  
"You really hurt me, you know?"  
  
  
  
"I know. I... was scared I would hurt you somehow in the long run... I just... wanted to cut it off clean... I ... uh..." He trailed off. "Well... I had a good think about it. And well... I am not the nicest guy you'll meet... I don't quite... uh... light up a room as you do... I'm down all the time, I drink a bit... I hardly sleep... But the good you have done for me... I mean... really... I ... I owe you one."  
  
"You OWE me one?"  
  
"Just listen to me." Shane put a hand up and continued.  
  
  
  
"You have shown me something I didn't think I deserved... you... you were patient with me... calmed me when I felt lost... I don't think I am good enough for you at all. Not in the slightest... but I can promise you one thing is for certain... I will spend the rest of my life proving that I can be good enough. If... if you'll have me."  
  
  
  
The Farmer looked like she wanted to slap him for a brief moment, but softened instead.  
  
"I hate you so much..." She shook her head.  
  
"I... guess that answer works for me." Shane swept in and grabbed her in a kiss.  
  
  
  
As they pulled away, they suddenly realised some of the townsfolk were watching intently. Emily had her hands on her mouth and let out a little squeal of delight. Shane looked down to try and block out the rest of the town. He didn't want to deal with anyone.  
  
"Just... just dance with me, ok?" He kept his head down.  
  
"Don't you dare break my heart again, ok?"  
  
"I promise." He looked up into her eyes. She smiled which pushed him to grab her into a huge bone-cracking hug.  
  
  
  
\--Stand Inside Your Love--  
  
  
  
A few seasons later, the Farmer and Shane sat at their spot at the end of the dock.  
  
He had his arm around her as they both watched the sun set over the water.  
  
"Looks good, hey?" She smiled at him. He blushed.  
"You look awfully nervous about something..." She continued.  
  
"N-nothing..." He replied with a nervous smile. She couldn't see, but in his shaking sweaty hand was a small blue shell on a necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that. I hope it was ok. I mean, never hurts to have some clueless person writing and adding to the fanfic pile, right?  
> I hope I managed to keep everyone in character and all that... bit rough for me, but anyway. Thanks for sticking around, it's been really fun writing this. Peace out!

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... sorry about all that. I'm but a babe in the woods when it comes to writing. Not enough Shane fic and my engines were running cold. Needed to heat them up, y'know what I'm sayin'? Might as well attempt to contribute to the pool and what have you.


End file.
